


make me

by adhdmollymauk



Series: critrole rsweek 2018 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Critical Role Relationship Week, Critical Role Relationship Week 2018, Fade to Black, M/M, Other, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdmollymauk/pseuds/adhdmollymauk
Summary: "Y'know, Molly, if you wanted to get me in bed all you had to do is ask," Fjord says, then bursts out laughing at his own terrible line. Molly smacks him on the shoulder and just barely resists going for the ass instead. He's joking, they both always are, but honestly Molly would in a fucking heartbeat and he doesn't care if Fjord knows it. Fjord is exasperating, blinking in with flirty quips on the battlefield but just rolling his eyes when Molly lounges dramatically nude on the bed at inns. He'll sleep in inches of fucking water to avoid sharing a bed with Molly, but doesn't give a shit if Molly refuses to wear pants in their room. It's fun and infuriating and, honestly, extremely hot.for day 4 of critrole relationships week! fjord and molly's teasing reaches a Peak courtesy of truth or dare and a whole lot of alcohol





	make me

**Author's Note:**

> truth or dare fic is sanctioned by Matthew Actual Mercer, it happened once in canon, don't @ me i love dumb cliches

Working for a ridiculously rich patron has its perks. The man's undoubtedly an asshole, but he's an asshole who's offered the group a block of rooms in his gigantic near-empty mansion, and that makes him pretty all right in Molly's book. Naturally, what he's choosing to do with this night of freedom is get drunk as fuck.

"I found you guys _so much alcohol_ ," Nott announces, dumping it all unceremoniously in a pile on the floor. "It was just sitting there! Go nuts!" She takes a swig from her flask and grins.

"Don't mind if I do," Molly says, choosing not to think too hard about where all these bottles were "just sitting." He rifles through the oldest bottles of wine he's ever seen and some fancy-shaped glass decanters before settling on something horrifically green.

"I think you're supposed to dilute that stuff," Jester says. He shrugs and drinks it right out of the bottle. This is a mistake. It tastes like licorice and death, and he struggles to keep his face composed before dissolving into a coughing fit as Beau laughs her ass off behind him.

Half an hour or so later, a good amount of the alcohol is gone and they're all sitting on the floor in a circle playing an increasingly ridiculous game of Truth or Dare.

"Caleb, truth or dare?" Jester asks with a smirk, and Molly notes that Beau and Nott's eyes flick to each other for a second.

"Dare, please," Caleb says, looking like he's about to squirm out of his skin. He's still nursing the same glass of wine he's had since the beginning of the night.

"Okayokayokay I dare you to..... _jump on the bed_!"

There's an almost collective sigh of relief. Jester's dares are either very sweet or absolutely nuts. With a sigh, Caleb climbs up on the huge four-poster and bounces half-heartedly a couple of times. He's about to get down when Jester absolutely flings herself at the bed and joins him, and Molly laughs out loud at the sight before grabbing Fjord's arm and dragging him over, too. He's just drunk enough that this is fun, steadying himself on Fjord who just kind of shuffles in place. He wishes he had memories of doing this as a child and drowns the thought in more alcohol when they all get too out of breath to continue.

"Y'know, Molly, if you wanted to get me in bed all you had to do is ask," Fjord says, then bursts out laughing at his own terrible line. Molly smacks him on the shoulder and just barely resists going for the ass instead. He's joking, they both always are, but honestly Molly would in a fucking heartbeat and he doesn't care if Fjord knows it. Fjord is exasperating, blinking in with flirty quips on the battlefield but just rolling his eyes when Molly lounges dramatically nude on the bed at inns. He'll sleep in inches of fucking water to avoid sharing a bed with Molly, but doesn't give a shit if Molly refuses to wear pants in their room. It's fun and infuriating and, honestly, extremely hot.

Caleb goes for Nott, of course, and she picks dare with an eager smile that shows every one of her many teeth. Molly's stopped paying attention to the game; the alcohol has very much hit, and he's content to just take in all the heightened sensations. Fjord is lying back on the floor next to him, arms crossed behind his head, and laughing at Nott's attempts at a dare. His laugh, the real one, not the fake chuckle he puts on for employers and angry guards, is deep and hearty and Molly sees glimpses of the little points of his tusks, slowly growing back. His own fangs catch on his lip as he realizes he's staring. He leans into it and gives Fjord a slow, deliberate smirk.

His friends are used to him by now and barely even blink when he lounges across Fjord's chest, curling into him like a cat.

"Jeez, Molly, if you're that tired already maybe we should call it a night," Fjord teases. He doesn't try to move him, though, ruffles his hair briefly with one hand and pulls just a little, just enough to make Molly sink his fangs into his own lip again to avoid making noise. He's definitely doing this on purpose. Molly brings his tail up to flick him in the nose in response, drags the edge across his cheek in an almost-caress and then wraps it casually around Fjord's left arm, tight enough to be just a little possessive.

"Fjord. It's your turn," Beau is saying.

"Huh? Oh, truth," Fjord says absently.

"Oh, I see how it is. Enjoying having a pretty tiefling on top of you too much to get up?" Molly can't resist the innuendo.

"Yup," Fjord says, completely unfazed, and pats him lightly on the back, just a little too low. "'S a pretty good position to be in."

Okay. Okay, _wow._ This has officially crossed the line from antagonistic joke-flirting into something that might be actual flirting. Okay.

Molly panics.

"That's my truth question. You uh, usually play catcher?" Beau waggles her eyebrows at Fjord, who just laughs. Caleb elbows her in the side and covers Nott's ears, but she doesn't seem to be paying attention anyway.

"Beau, I fuckin' hate you. Yeah."

Molly tries his best to come up with a quip in response to this, but all he can come up with is "That's, uh. That's."

Beau is laughing her ass off at him. He has never hated her more.

"Molly, truth or dare," Fjord says, sitting up. Molly just sort of stays where he's put, one leg still slung over Fjord's, leaning on an elbow. He tries to pretend he doesn't see Beau and Jester very obviously talking about them.

"Dare, why not."

"Make out with him," Jester yells from the floor. "Fjord, dare him to make out with you."

Before he can react, Fjord's pulled him all the way into his lap. "Y'know, I think I just might," he says, and then all their friends are cheering and wolf-whistling and Molly thinks _oh fuck it_ and kisses him.

It's messy and too brief, both of them more than a little drunk, but Fjord tastes like wine and saltwater and he actually gasps when Molly runs his teeth over his bottom lip and for what it is it's pretty much perfect. And if they decide to continue this in their room later, well. That's for them to know and the others to desperately interrogate them about until they find out.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://adhdmollymauk.tumblr.com)
> 
> (it's canon that fjord is a big ol subby bottom and i think about that a lot)


End file.
